


Knitted Love.

by sarahtarth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gift Giving, I'm late as always, Knitting, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-04-22 08:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahtarth/pseuds/sarahtarth
Summary: Brienne loved to knit, when she picked Jaime's name for her Secret Santa she couldn't miss the opportunity to knit him something from the heart.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 29
Kudos: 141





	Knitted Love.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [corys_the_bosmer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/corys_the_bosmer/gifts), [sergwenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergwenni/gifts).

> I know i'm behind as always, I apologise but I just couldn't let this fic go unwritten.  
A huge thank you to my amazing friends Corinne and Hunter, I couldn't have written this without either of you!

* * *

Brienne was a knitter, she spent most of her free time knitting. Her Grandma taught her from an early age and she just never stopped. When she was young some of her favourite gifts were the knitted items; jumpers, teddies, cardigans and hats. She still had the teddy, it has pride of place on the chair in the bedroom, old and tatty from the years of dragging it everywhere she went. His eyes have had to be resewn back on a few times but he seemed content with living on the chair.

She loved her knitted gifts so much that Brienne wanted to give gifts that were knitted too, hoping that the person loved them as much as she did hers. One year Sansa was gifted a beanie to take to Winterfell over the Christmas break and Margaery a shawl that she wore to a Tyrell annual Ball that year. Sansa enjoyed hers so much that she asked for a scarf to match, Margaery went straight to Instagram and posted her outfit online for her followers to see. It took Brienne a while to read through all of the comments she received, it was very humbling. 

Every year at the beginning of December there is a Secret Santa draw and this year Brienne got Jaime. Her cheeks started to heat up as soon as her eyes skimmed over the name. She had been waiting for it, it was only a matter of time before she picked his name out of the hat. Afterall, there were not that many people in her department. The scrap of paper burned against her leg as soon as she slipped it in her pocket, the panic started. What could she possibly get the man who had everything?!

She couldn’t get him clothes because he was always so stylish, on casual Fridays Jaime turned up in designer clothes while she donned her budget comfy jeans and a polar neck sweater. To her advantage the high neck of the sweater did hide the blush traveling down her skin as her eyes followed Jaime’s perfectly firm arse in his fitted jeans when he walked past, her nose picking up his aftershave like a bloodhound.

It took Brienne most of the week to decide on just making him something, she didn’t have the money to be buying him things and she was always told that homemade is more thoughtful. It would have been so simple if Jaime wore hats so she could take reference from but he never wore them because they _flattened his hair_. Brienne remembers rolling her eyes so hard when she heard him talking about it that they almost got stuck. So that’s how Brienne got the idea to knit Jaime a blanket.

Remembering a conversation between them a few months ago, Brienne knew a blanket was a good idea. Jaime spoke about his apartment always being cold, he had high power heating and all the devices under the sun to make it warm but he was hardly ever there and when he was, he ran straight to his bedroom to shower and sleep. The décor was simple and sparse, the walls cream and bare except for his huge tv and a lion head sculpture - it just wasn’t homely like her place. She had photos, bits and bobs she had collected through her life which was the character that his lacked. Jaime commented that he liked going to Brienne’s for that reason, meaning he ended up throwing her birthday party at her place. All their friends from their department crammed into the small space.

It was lovely, Brienne was moved that someone would do something like this for her, her heart pounded in her chest when she found out it was Jaime who had organised it – with Sansa’s help but she let him take all the credit.

The night went well, drinking, eating and celebrating together. After a few drinks Brienne didn’t mind being the centre of attention especially when Jaime kept his eyes on her throughout the night, she could see him looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Even Tyrion tried to distract him but nothing could make him stop looking and watching the joy grow on her face and how her nose scrunched up when Sansa said something embarrassing about her. Sansa had years worth of stories about Brienne and Jaime would gladly sit through every single one, he wanted to know _everything_.

As always Jaime was the last to leave, everyone else had left about half an hour before. Being the lightweight that he was meant he was much drunker than she was at that point, he could barely stand. He slumped down on the sofa and grabbed the blanket that was looped over the back on his way down. Knitted from different shades of blue, it resembled the Tarth colours, she made it during the first month she had moved from home to Kings Landing. It had helped her through some tough times, kept her warm when she didn’t have enough to pay for heating, and before she met all of her friends, it dried her tears when she felt lonely.

Wrapping the blanket around his body, Jaime looked content. The smile on his face was one of comfort, she knew that face, she swore the wool had magical powers sometimes. A deep calm breath came from his nostrils, a dopey smile and with his heavy-lidded eyes he looked up at her.

‘’This smells good, Wench’’ Jaime brought the edge to his nose. ‘’Smells like you’’ wrapping the blanket tighter around him until just his face was visible. ‘’So _good_’’

Brienne blushed when he closed his eyes again, a sleepy yawn came from his mouth. Without looking, Jaime reached out and grabbed Brienne’s arm, pulling her down onto the sofa next to him. His body being smaller than hers, he automatically turned into her side, his head resting on her shoulder. Speechless, all Brienne could do was sit there and process the last second in her mind. Her body didn’t even try to stop itself from falling next to him.

Brienne would usually push Jaime away at this point. A sleepy Jaime is a needy Jaime and he will only get more needy from here but she just couldn’t resist. Looking down on him his body was curled into her side, his shoulders were hunched, pushing his chest against hers. His legs were folded underneath him but he was so far over that he was basically on her lap. Jaime just looked so small and fragile; his face was buried against her shoulder so she could feel his steady breaths against her throat.

A defeated sigh was all it took for Brienne to wrap her arm around him, bringing him somehow closer to her. She felt his body relax in her grasp. Her fingers found their way to his hair and Jaime was putty in her hands, she swore he started purring. It was probably just a snore because seconds later that’s all she heard, loud snores right into her ear, snoring without a care.

So deep in sleep that Jaime never felt Brienne moving him, lifting him slightly from her shoulder while she got up and laid him back down onto the couch pillow. Stood watching over him for a second, Brienne hoped that he wouldn’t remember the little things that happened tonight, little hints that would proof of her crush.

And of course he didn’t, Jaime woke up sprawled on her sofa confused and disorientated until Brienne came into view with a cup of coffee for him. He never mentioned a thing, the last he could remember was the round of shots everyone took just before they left - the little shock of alcohol must have gone straight to his head.

When Jaime _eventually_ left her flat, Brienne flopped back against the door as soon as it closed and sighed a deep breath of relief. Her skin was still prickled, as usual her cheek was warm with blush from the quick casual kiss he left there. Every time he kissed her or touched her; she longed to return the gesture but she knew she wouldn’t stop once she started. It didn’t help that she was still unsure about his feelings for her.

They had been in this back and forth for a while now, a limbo of teasing and taunts that Brienne couldn’t work the true meaning behind them. It would be so simple if he blushed as easy as Brienne does, he only has to look her way and she could feel her body heat start to rise. Jaime’s tell-tale smirk is plastered on his face through every interaction they have, she’s sure that he lives just to make her blush. If she was being truthful, she really didn’t mind it.

A smile grew on Brienne’s face as she sat down on the sofa and pulled her basket of wool beside her, picked up her knitting needles. They were a gift from her grandmother, the cool metal in a shade of blue with suns and moons curling the top. The blanket she had in mind for him was one that she knew off by heart, she knew the pattern in her sleep so it never took her long to get going.

Turning on the TV Brienne was just in time for Westeros Has Got Talent, shows like this are her guilty pleasure. She would defend herself to the grave that it absolutely had nothing to do with the host Renly Baratheon but Jaime knew that she has always had a celebrity crush on him. He got her a life size cut out of Renly one year, it was still in her wardrobe because she didn’t have the heart to throw it out. On the back of it Jaime had written in his messy handwriting:

To B.

Now you have the man of your dreams

you can stop drooling at the TV!!

All my love, J x

_The man of her dreams_, she thought it should have been a cut out of Jaime if it was accurate but Renly was good enough for now.

Curling her feet under herself, Brienne started knitting; casting on with the first colour. She hoped Jaime would like the colours that she had chosen for him ‘’He’d look good in any colour’’ Brienne thought to herself with a sigh, he was just too beautiful.

Rows and rows of pattern filled her needles and gradually formed the first square. She made it the same pattern as her own but hers was old and tatty now, she made a mental note to make another one after Jaime’s.

The end credits of Westeros Has Got Talent started to roll when Brienne made the final few stitches of the 4th square before casting off and knotting the wool. Happy with the result Brienne made herself a celebratory cup of tea and climbed into bed, the book on her table was screaming for her attention. Reading until her eyes started to droop, her body relaxed into the cocoon of quilts, wrapping herself up until she couldn’t barely move was exactly how she liked it.

Sunday arrived but she was up before her alarm, beating her early morning tiredness by a cold shower while a cup of tea brewed in the kitchen. Sundays were never busy days for Brienne, being the last day before work she used it to rest, years ago it used to be chore day but she found that it didn’t help with her schedule.

So today was the day that Brienne would finish the blanket, knowing she had a lot of Christmas movies saved on her Netflix for days such as today, lazy and chilled. The temperature outside had been dropping recently, not low enough to snow yet but Brienne knew it would be soon. With her knitting at the ready and the opening to the Grinch starting on the TV, the knitting commenced. The faint tapping of the needles soon became background noise, even though it was 10am Brienne still sang along with the movie, recited some of her favourite lines as Jim Carrey spoke them.

Next was Elf, another one of her favourites, mindlessly switching between concentrating on the film and knitting. It was part way through that Brienne noticed a look that Elf gave Jovie, his mouth slack and his eyes wide in amazement as he took her in. That was a look that she recognised, her body flushed when she realised the look was from Jaime.

He looked at her the same way sometimes. The first time was just after she had started working in the department, they had to shift the desks around to make space for her but there wasn’t enough space to slide the table along the floor so Brienne had to lift it. Knowing she was more than capable; Brienne raised the table above her head and placed it on the other side without a second thought.

Jaime had to double take, he thought he was seeing things. He didn’t miss how her arms flexed from the lift, her sleeves tightened against her muscles and her toned stomach peeked out from under her raised shirt. He was amazed at the pure strength of the woman; he knew from her size that she would be strong but she did it so effortlessly that it caught him off guard. Brienne found his eyes wide and staring at her, his throat tight as he tried to explain himself but nothing came out.

Fumbling with embarrassment, Jaime tried to busy himself with his computer but Brienne didn’t miss the slight blush that glowed on his cheeks and his hand disappearing below the table as he shifted in his seat. He willed away the start of an erection, unprofessional and rude, he hadn’t even spoken as much as a sentence to her and he was already lusting after her and her strength. But It didn’t end there. One time, Brienne basically attacked him and that’s when their friendship _changed_.

In the stock room, Brienne was searching for sticky notes. The damn things were like gold dust, everyone used them so frequently that they always ran out. Brienne’s computer screen was bordered with yellow stickies, reminders for the week.

Being one of the tallest, Brienne could search the top of the shelves without the mess around with the ladders. Distracted by her scavenge, she didn’t hear the door open and someone tip toe behind her. Jaime crept as quietly as he could behind her, seeing her arms were raised and her waist unprotected, he reached out and tickled her sides startling her almost to death.

A murderous cry came from Brienne’s mouth, her body instantly turning into defence mode. Spinning around, one of her fists clenched, arm drew back ready to attack whoever had come up behind her. Her other arm shot towards the person’s body, slamming them against the rack behind them. Hand aimed straight to their neck; her fingers gripped tightly around her attacker’s throat without her even having the time to see who it was.

‘’Brienne… BRIENNE IT’S ME!’’ She heard the person try to scream, feeling the vibrations against her tightening grip

The recognition of the voice came a second later and Brienne brain snapped out of her trance, her eyes took in the person in front of her and recoiled as if she had been burnt. Jaime’s body sagged; huffing breathes now able to breathe properly again.

First thing Brienne did was apologise.

‘’Oh god Jaime I’m so sorry, I’m so so sorry’’ Her eyes soft as she took in his form in front of her, face beet red with embarrassment at her actions. But then the anger set in.

‘’What were you thinking?! I could have really hurt you! Why would you scare me like that?!’’

She knows it’s not his fault, Jaime didn’t know her past, know of the bullying and the abuse that she had to protect herself from.

Jaime was weirdly quiet; he hadn’t replied to any of his questions. His eyes wide from shock but his mouth didn’t portray shock, more a smirk as his lips turned up at the end.

‘You’re really strong, like _really_ strong’’ Jaime teased.

Brienne just nodded, like it was an obvious statement.

‘’Do you work out?’’ Jaime probed further and again Brienne nodded.

‘’Of course I do, how do you think I got like this?!’’ Motioning her hand up and down her body.

Jaime’s eyes just sparkled; he had a weird look on his face that she couldn’t read.

Almost breathless he replied. ‘’Can you… teach me how to do that? Because that was awesome. You scared the shit out of me but damn’’ Jaime shook his head, a smile spread across his face.

‘’I mean yeah probably?’’ Brienne shrugged, unsure whether he was joking or not.

As it turns out Jaime was not joking. As soon as she got home that night, Brienne received a stream of text from Jaime asking about her work out, if and what gym she goes too and when can he join her.

A couple of days later after his constant annoyingness, Brienne finally gave in. Finding the last packet of sticky notes, wrapping them in a ribbon and placing them in his top draw while he went and made them a cup of coffee, writing a little sticky note telling him to check his draw.

Now back and sitting in his chair, Brienne put her headphones on pretending to be engrossed in her work but she was secretly watching his from over her computer screen. Jaime noticed the note and picked it off instantly, his face lit up with excitement. Eyes followed her writing before reaching down towards his draw.

Jaime heart did a little jump when he saw the ribbon wrapped stickies sitting there. He could feel her eyes burning into the top of his head, she thought she was so sneaky. Not wanting to keep her waiting he pulled the bow; the top note had more writing on. It read:

Syrio’s Gym

7pm every Thursday

I’ll pick you up on the way

B x

Jaime’s head shot up so quickly Brienne didn’t have time to avert her eyes so her eyes remained still. His smile was blinding, so infectious that she couldn’t help the pull on her own, smiling at each other like the idiots they were. As she said, Brienne picked him up on her way to the class, her hair slicked back and in her workout clothes. Jaime’s eyes were glued to her mile-long legs in those shorts the _whole_ evening, so distracted that he almost dropped a weight on his foot when he saw her those same legs do an impressive high kick with her trainer with minimal effort.

‘’_Fuck_’’ Jaime mumbled to himself, he was in way too deep now.

Without even thinking of it, Brienne had finished the blanket, all 20 squares. Now onto her 4th film, she had missed the entirety of Arthur Christmas lost in her memories with Jaime. Her stomach flipped, moving her hand over the knitting in front of her, hoping the blanket will be good enough for him.

Over the next few days with the gift exchange getting closer and closer, Jaime started pestering her about who’s name she pulled, rolling himself in his chair over to her side. Their bodies impossibly close, his elbows on her desk while he pondered looking around the room, Brienne could feel the warmth of him through the layers between them, his cologne making her brain fizzy.

‘’Tell me wench, is it Sansa? No, that would be too easy for you’’ Jaime took another scan, mumbling to himself as he went. ‘’You said the gift is personal, who else are you close too?’’

Brienne never answered his question, trying to keep her concentration on the screen, keeping her body from shaking feeling the press of his thigh against hers.

The next day. ‘’Sandor?’’ Jaime mused. ‘’You see him outside of work, you train with him, that pretty personal isn’t it?’’ Turning his head to his left, Jaime took in her profile. There was no give away on her face, her features free of any clues. With a sigh he rolled himself back to his own desk

Jaime skipped a few days of guessing but it still didn’t stop him from trying to work out who it was. Every time Brienne got up from her chair Jaime was there, almost following her around the office. It seemed like every conversation she had with a co-worker Jaime was involved with or was close by. Watching the interactions, she could see the cogs in his brain working trying to digest information.

There was one person in particular that Jaime zoned in on, Tormund. When someone walked past their desk, Brienne knew when it was Tormund because she could see Jaime’s body stiffen, his back would straighten and his chest would almost puff out in defence. As always, Jaime moved closer to her just as Tormund did, trying to protect her from their co-worker.

But sometimes he couldn’t get there in time, so he just had to sit and watch. Jaime’s face was unreadable, his smile almost turned down and his eyes sombre as watched them talk in the kitchen. Brienne didn’t mind Tormund, he was friendly, a little too friendly sometimes but that was just who he was.

Jaime had mentioned many times that he didn’t like him, that he stared at her too much, called her _the tall woman_ instead of her name. His hand itched, wanting to punch respect into the man, let him know who he was speaking it. ‘’_Call her by her name, call her Brienne!_’’ Jaime would imagine himself saying as he’d rub his knuckles from the hit.

Trying one last time, his frustrations were high. Brienne could feel his leg jumping with anxiety as he thought.

‘’Oh no…’’ Jaime paused, his throat dry, his heart thumping in his chest. ‘’It’s Tormund isn’t it?!’’ Voice thick with disappointment, Brienne’s heart skipped a little.

Playing into his game Brienne sighed, frowning a little when she turned to face him, making him think he was right.

Jaime visibly deflated, wheeling himself slowly away from her before he could be disappointed further. Putting on his headphones, Jaime didn’t speak to anyone else for the rest of the day. Ignoring his surroundings and focusing on his work, only nodding his head in thanks when Brienne placed a cup of coffee on his desk an hour later. He wanted to look up at her, get lost in her eyes and stare into her soul, wanted to thank her and watch the blush start to pinken her cheeks.

But he didn’t. Logging off his computer and picking up his bag, Jaime left while Brienne was away from her desk. Texting her when he got home, telling her that he didn’t feel well and that he wouldn’t be going to the gym tonight with her. He felt his phone vibrate with a reply a few minutes later but he just ignored it, pulling his duvet up over his head, the darkness allowing him to fall asleep quickly.

Brienne replied to his text as simply as she could, wishing him to feel better soon and that she’ll see him tomorrow. She had not expected him to react that way, the guilt started to build as soon as she saw he wasn’t at their desk anymore, his coat and bag gone with him.

That night at the gym Brienne wasn’t herself, her mind not fully focused. A few times her opponents caught her off guard and took her down, a very rare occurrence. She wasn’t even bothered; she couldn’t stop thinking of Jaime. She took the bench for a few minutes after another defeat, her head in her hands, Syrio advised her to go home so she did.

The blanket caught her eye as soon as she walked through the door, still folded on her sofa waiting to be wrapped. Taking out her phone she saw that Jaime still hadn’t replied, nearing 9pm Brienne didn’t want to risk waking him if he was sleeping. Opening Instagram, she saw his name across the top and clicked on his Instastory icon, _jaimelannister 20m, _a glass of whiskey sat beside his feet on the table in front of him. At least he was awake and feeling himself by the looks of it. Brienne reacted to his story, giving it a heart eyes emoji, whiskey was one of the many things they bonded over.

There was still no message from him when she woke, she hoped he would be in today, it was the gift exchange after all. Brienne had spent far too long wrapping the blanket, trying to fold it as neat as possible without creasing it and the paper in the process. The tag was next, wanting to write something special on it without giving away that it was obviously from her. In the end she went with the simple touch.

Merry Christmas

and the warmest 

of wishes, Jaime!

Walking into their office, the festive buzz hit her straight away. Christmas jumpers galore, everyone had one on including Sandor. Brienne knew exactly why when she turned the corner and saw Sansa wearing the exact same one, she watched as Sandor welcomed her into his arm, holding her so safely to his chest. A spike of jealousy twisted in her stomach, her eyes scanned the room until they found their target, her stomach now fluttered with excitement.

Jaime had actually come into work, a smile spread on her face and her eyes lit up when she saw him, he didn’t see her but it was enough to know that he had turned up. Her fingers tightened around the sting handles of the bag as she walked towards the tree, placing the bag among the rest, all of them the same design to help with anonymity.

The morning passes fairly quickly, everyone was excited to receive their Secret Santa mixed with the anxiety of the giving of gifts too. As the day wore on, more and more people flitted into the break room until the last person joined them, typical Jaime to keep everyone waiting.

Forming a circle, everyone took their place, Sansa and Margaery ran to sit on either side of Brienne before she even had time to think about asking Jaime if he wanted to sit with her. Catching his eye, Brienne saw that he looked a little lost without her, eyeing Margaery dramatically as he slowly lowered himself next to her. Podrick on the other side of Jaime nudged him slightly with his elbow, leaning in to whisper to him.

‘’Who do you think got you? Your present looks quite big’’ Podrick pointed at the bag with Jaime written on the tag. Jaime didn’t even think to snoop at his gift but Pod was right, his fingers itched to reach out and rustle the bag, to get a small hint at what it could be.

But he didn’t have to wait long because the Secret Santa was ready to begin. It started with Sandor; his gruff voice read out the label before ripping into the small square of wrapping. A laugh puffed out his chest, turning the square around so everyone could see.

‘’Nandos gift card, cheers’’ Sandor spoke to the circle, no one replied but Brienne saw Robb nod thanks at Sansa. Then Sansa turned to Sandor and chatted about their next date, some would find her annoying but Sandor just nodded along and kissed her forehead, _opposites truly do attract_ Jaime thought wishfully to himself.

Sansa was next, eventually after planning their full day together, she unwrapped a toy crown. Even though it was a gag gift her face lit up with joy, she knew exactly who it was from because the tag read:

To Her Royal Highness,

Princess Sansa.

There was only one person who called her that.

‘’Jonnnnnn I love it, thank you!!’’ Crowning herself, the bejewelled headpiece stood tall on her head. The circle bowed before her, Sandor took one of her hands and kissed her knuckles while the other hand waved politely to the group.

Brienne fidgeted in her seat with the pressure of being next, her eyes zoned in on her present. Tall and thin bag, definitely a bottle of something probably some cheap wine that was last minute. Brienne herself knew that she was hard to buy for, never really letting anyone in deep enough – with the exception of Sans and Marg but she’s known them since college.

Margaery thrust the package into her hands when she didn’t make a move to pick it up. Everyone was waiting so she dug in, feeling the glass neck of a bottle as predicted. Pulling it out without looking, Brienne had to do a double take, she thought her eyes were playing tricks on her. There in her hands the label shining true blue, a bottle of her favourite whiskey, one she hadn’t had in years. The tears started to flood her vision; the words stuck in her throat as she swallowed thickly.

_Sapphire Waters_, her family’s whiskey.

Brienne was quiet for a while, trying to process the gift in her hands.

‘’Brie?’’ Marg prompted her.

‘’Oh god yes sorry, continue’’ dabbing her eyes. ‘’Thank you, Santa’’ Brienne spoke without looking up from the bottle.

Jaime was having heart palpitations, what had he done?! He didn’t expect Brienne to react to react like that. He remembers the conversation they had about Sapphire Waters, Brienne had brought it up and told him of her family whiskey. She spoke about not having it for years, not knowing anywhere that sold it in Kings Landing and didn’t want to deal with shipping and customs having it flown from her home isle.

That’s when Jaime got the idea of getting her some for the Secret Santa when he pulled her name from the hat. He had to go through Tyrion though, using his restaurant for easier access to the alcohol. Buying one bottle for the restaurant and one for Brienne, Jaime poured a glass for himself and his brother to taste before he gave the gift.

Jaime was surprised, buttery and sweet, very moreish. They both finished the glasses within record time and Tyrion reached for the bottle at the same time as he did.

‘’Oh, this is dangerous stuff’’ Jaime commented, already starting to feel the effect.

‘’We definitely should have bought more’’ Tyrion retorted; Jaime nodded in agreement.

He had hoped that he and Brienne could have a glass of it together as they had many times before but this whiskey was special, it was _hers_. Brienne didn’t elaborate on why she hadn’t had it in a while and judging by her reaction Jaime knew it wasn’t just a slip of the mind.

Brienne tried counting to 10 in her head but she could only get to 6 before her chest started to tighten so she had to start again. She knew that calming herself down could take a while so she decided to leave, announcing to the group before Marg was given her gift.

‘’Please excuse me, I’ll just be a sec-‘’ There was a catch in her throat and then she was walking away.

Jaime was scrambling to his feet after her, behind him he could hear Margaery tearing into her present. ‘’Rose earrings, nice choice indeed Santa’’. A chorus of _oooh’s_ ran echoed behind him.

He found her in the kitchen, stood against one of the counters, clutching the bottle to her chest. Her eyes closed; cheeks wet from the trail of tears. The sound of his suit button hitting the door frame gave him away, like a deer caught in the headlights Brienne startled, practically clawing at her face and clearing her throat a few times.

‘’Thank you for the-’’ Brienne lifted the bottle in question.

‘’How did you know?’’ Jaime was shocked she guessed, he thought it could pass off as a generic gift with it being her family brand.

‘’You’re the only one I’ve told… I don’t even think Sansa knows’’ Jaime felt an odd yet comforting twist in his stomach.

Taking a deep breath, Brienne started her story. ‘’The last time I drank this was the night before I left Tarth, me and my dad sat at the kitchen table, I hadn’t told him I was leaving but he somehow just knew. There was nothing there for me, I didn’t fit in, I couldn’t find a job that would last’’.

She slid into the chair in front of her, motioning for Jaime to take the one next to her.

‘’It has always been me and my dad ever since I was a kid and I was so scared; I think I was more scared to leave _him_ on his own to be honest.’’ Brienne chuckled to herself. ‘’That was 4 years ago, I haven’t been back since. We speak on the phone every week but it’s not the same…’’

‘’Why haven’t you been back?’’ Jaime asked.

‘’I can’t afford it, I’ve been trying to save but I’m always chipping into it, by the time I pay my rent and my car I only just have enough for food. It’s pathetic I know but I’m much happier struggling here than I was 4 years ago back home’’

Jaime nodded his head, he’d been in that situation before just after he left his family business, Tywin refused to support him if he didn’t work for the Lannister name like he had been forced to do for years. Reaching out, Jaime placed his hand on top of her, something silent passed between them and they both felt it.

‘’Thank you, Jaime’’ Brienne spoke after a beat of silence. ‘’Not just for the whiskey’’

She squeezed Jaime’s hand and stood from her seat, Brienne left the kitchen and Jaime didn’t follow, letting her be alone for a while. This gave him time to make some phone calls, Tyrion was his first obviously, although it took time to get to the point of the call because Tyrion apparently _needed_ to know how Sapphire Waters went down. Wanting to be loyal to Brienne Jaime didn’t tell him everything but he told him it went well; it must have been believable because he didn’t push for more.

It took her a while but Brienne finally emerged, the group had dispersed and everyone was back at their desks. Margaery was busy taking selfies with her new earrings in, Brienne dreaded the spam that would come later on Instagram. Sam was busy laughing at Jon as he brooded from his seat, his Secret Santa was a collection of Curly Hair styling products including a frizz reducing mousse. The most annoying thing was that Jon couldn’t figure out who it was from because everyone complained about his hair, especially the girls – who knew people could be so passionate about hair?

Brienne heard a rustle in the distance, Jaime was stood in the break room alone, his present in his hand being the only one unopened. She watched as he tentatively held it, not wanting to be too eager but the excitement was full on his face. Her stomach clenched, nervous for his reaction.

Whatever it was it was soft, spongy and heavy. He couldn’t wait any longer, his heart thumped in his chest as he ripped into the paper like a child. It took him a while to figure out what it was, folded so neatly that he didn’t want to unfold it… but he couldn’t resist. A steady hand lifted the turn and it expanded, the colours multiplying, red and gold squares after red and gold squares until it reached the floor. It was just about as tall as he was and double in width, perfect for him.

A knitted blanket, homemade too, his chest filled with warmth at such a thoughtful present. It wasn’t until he brought it closer to his body that he recognised something, the smell coming from the blanket, he knows that scent. Bringing it to his face, Jaime buried his nose into the knitting, a deep breath until his brain triggered and a smile spread so wide on his face that it would threaten to split.

Brienne had to look away, her face burning up, her blush so deep that she could feel it spreading down her chest. Why was he smelling it? She hoped it didn’t smell bad, maybe she should have washed it before giving it – it might have took a long time to dry given how big it is… oh no, she should have given him washing instructions because he definitely will end up shrinking it.

Distracted by her self-narrative, Brienne didn’t realise that Jaime was walking towards her until he was in front of her. Everyone else was packing up to go home, it was the last day before every was off for the Christmas break. Sansa and Sandor left first, Sansa stood at the front of the room and waved like the royalty she was, her crown still sat on her head.

‘’All hail the Queen in the North’’ Jon shouted, chants of ‘’The Queen in the North’’ followed until they heard the lift bell ding and she was out of sight.

Jaime was next, he looked in a rush, probably not wanting to hit the work time traffic Brienne told herself. The warmth of his hand made her jump, it burned right through her layers.

‘’Still okay for tonight? I’ll bring pizza at about 6 o’clock?’’

Brienne nodded, there’s that nervousness again, bubbling from within.

And then he was gone, she watched him walk away, the blanket now refolded and stuffed back into the bag - granted not as neatly as she had folded it but she could see that he tried. After a few minutes of cleaning her desk, she picked up her bag and the whiskey and walked herself to her car. The drive home was mayhem as always, even worse now that everyone was done for Christmas. Turning up the radio, Brienne let the tune wash away her stress, leaving excitement in its wake.

It was 5:58 when the bell rang, punctual as ever, Jaime shouldered his way past Brienne to put the pizza on the table in front of the sofa. He carried a bag with him but she didn’t get chance to ask, now changed from his Christmas jumper and jeans into his comfy clothes, Jaime all but flung himself into the corner or ‘’his seat’’ as he calls it – it definitely was his because no one else comes around for it to be anyone else’s.

2 bottles in her hand, Brienne sat on the other side of the sofa, in her respectful spot. Passing him a bottle and they started a discussion on their choice of entertainment for tonight.

‘’it’s the final of Weste-‘’ Brienne started to say before Jaime interrupted her.

‘’Absolutely not, I’m not going to sit here while you drool over Renly Baratheon!’’

Another blush, she’d lost count of how many she’s had today, all caused by Jaime.

‘’Well you pick then seen as though my choice isn’t good enough’’ she threw the remote at him in mock anger. Jaime opened the planner, there were a few that were already part way through but The Holiday was just about to start so he put that on.

2 more bottles each down and ¾ of a pizza eaten, Jaime and Brienne were now shoulder to shoulder watching the film. The film always struck with Brienne because she found it easy to relate to Iris but she never found the opportunity to jump on a plane and fly to Essos for the holidays.

Miles had just run back to his cheating girlfriend when Jaime spoke up. ‘’Do you think you could do that? Go back to someone who hurt you?’’

‘’Absolutely not’’

‘’Yeah, me neither’’ Jaime agreed.

Brienne spluttered her drink and little and sat up so she didn’t choke. ‘’Excuse me, are you forgetting the year of Cersei? You did exactly that… twice!’’

Waving his hand in the air, still lounging on the sofa, Jaime replied. ‘’That was then, I’ve learned my lesson since, I’m not like that anymore’’

‘’No, you’re right, you’re not’’ Brienne said with a smile. ‘’And I’m glad, you deserve better than that…’’

Jaime smiled back at her, a knowing smile, breaking it by getting up.

‘’I have something for you’’

Brienne waiting patiently while he rummaged through his mystery bag, coming back with an envelope and handing it to her.

‘’I know I got you the whiskey for the Secret Santa but this is your _actual_ present from me’’

Her stomach dropped when she lifted the flap, her jaw dropping and her eyes widened.

‘’Tarth Airlines?! Jaime no!!’’ she started to push the envelope back towards him but before she could get mad, he wanted to explain.

‘’Listen wench, what you said earlier it broke my heart and I know you don’t like pity but this isn’t pity’’ Brienne made a noise of disagreement. ‘’You know my relationship with my father is bad and I just can’t sit by and watch you unhappy without your dad, so please just go. There’s 2 tickets there so take Sansa or Margaery… or Tormund if you really want too’’ Jaime grumbled the last part but she still heard but chose to ignore it, she’d have to talk to him about his obsession with the man.

She was floored, tears blurring her vision, her heart was bursting out of her chest. She couldn’t believe the gift he had given her, something that means so much, so selfless.

‘’Thank you, Jaime, truly. This is the best present anyone could have ever given me’’ Brienne stands and pulls Jaime into her arms, wrapping them so tightly around him, feeling him tense and then relax against her.

‘’You’re welcome’’ Jaime mumbled against her shoulder still wrapped up in her arms, not that he was complaining, there was nowhere else he’d rather be.

Settling back down to watch the rest of the movie, Jaime pulled the blanket out of his bag and wrapped it around them. They both cheered when Arthur climbed the stairs and they both aww’ed at the two families reuniting at the end. It wasn’t until the credits rolled that Brienne spoke to Jaime again.

‘’You know, Sansa mentioned that she’s going to Sandor’s this Christmas, it’s her first time meeting his family so I don’t think she’ll be able to come home with me’’

Jaime nodded.

‘’and, uh, Margaery is heading back to Highgarden’’

‘’Oh…’’

‘’Do you think Tyrion would let me borrow you for a few days?’’ Brienne asked hopefully.

Jaime tried to remain as calm as possible but he couldn’t help but smile. ‘’You know, I think he’ll be fine on his own for a little while’’

‘’So you’ll come to Tarth?!’’

‘’I’d love too’’ Jaime found her hand beneath the blanket and threaded his fingers with hers. ‘’I’d go anywhere with you’’

She wanted to scream, laugh, shout but most of all kiss him. Gods she wanted to kiss him so much but alas that would have to wait for another day. With her other hand Brienne fingered the throw. ‘’Who knew Santa could knit, huh?’’

‘’It’s weird, Santa smells strangely like coconut and vanilla’’

‘’Yeah, very weird...’’ Her cheeks pinked. 

She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back. Spending Christmas with Brienne is the best gift Santa could have possibly given him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I really appreciate it!  
Let me know if anyone would be interested in a follow up of their time in Tarth, i'd love to expand a bit more on this little world of theirs. 
> 
> Love, Sarah x  
-  
Follow me on [Tumblr](https://sarahoftarth.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/sarahoftarthh)


End file.
